


Ils ne voient pas

by asrial



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not My Fault, Sex in the Closet, bizarre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils ne verraient pas ce qu'il lui trouvait s'ils savaient. L'ase le savait. Son amant était une vieille chose ronchon, avec un sale caractère, borné et acerbe. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il l'aimait comme ca. Ils leur restait peu de temps de toute facon, quelques années au mieux. Alors pourquoi s'en faire ? l'ase aimait nick fury.Tant pis pour ce que pouvaient en penser les autres</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ils ne voient pas

**Author's Note:**

> quelques spoilers pour thor 2, captain america 2 et AoS

Il reposa son stylo avec irritation. Son esprit était ailleurs cet après-midi.  
Son esprit était facilement ailleurs depuis quelques temps.  
Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Sans doute l'attrait de la nouveauté finirait-il par s'émousser quelque peu pour le laisser enfin en paix et capable de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il devait faire, mais il commençait à en douter.  
La "nouveauté" avait plus d'un an à présent.   
S'il était jusque-là parvenu à cacher la chose à tout le monde, lui-même inclus, il devait avouer qu'il y arrivait de plus en plus difficilement.  
Le Directeur du SHIELD ne savait pas trop comment il en était arrivé là.  
L'ase avait quelque chose d'irrésistible, même pour le Directeur de la plus grande agence d'espion de la planète.  
Et puis ce sourire, ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus profonds qui semblaient toujours rire jusqu’à ce que l'ardeur du combat les rendent plus dur que le meilleur acier.  
Il se comportait comme une midinette de quatorze ans et c'était pathétique.  
Nicolas Joseph Fury, 60 ans bien tassés et amoureux comme une adolescente.   
Pitoyable.  
Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.  
Une seconde, il eut le réflexe d'espérer la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que l'agent devant lui.  
Il chassa l'homme sans vraiment se soucier de lui. Il n'y avait bien qu'un seul et unique Agent dont il se souciait vraiment.  
Ils avaient failli le perdre des mois plus tôt et ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience.   
Au moins était-il sur à présent qu'il était aussi bien surveillé (protégé) qu'il en avait besoin pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.   
Il n'avait pas besoin de grand monde ni de grand-chose en ce bas monde, mais certaines pertes étaient tout simplement impossible à accepter, même pour lui.  
Il finit par quitter son bureau.  
Il n'en n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Peut-être qu'un peu de marche dans le Triskelion lui ferait du bien.  
Il commença par s'arrêter sur la passerelle de l'atrium. En contre bas, il y avait le monument où étaient notés tous les agents morts en service.   
Pour une agence qui avait près de 50 ans, il y avait finalement peu de noms. Quelques centaines à peine. Avec la dangerosité de leurs missions, c'était en soit remarquable.  
Son blondinet s'amusait souvent à le moquer pour ça. A Asgard, la mort au combat était ce que cherchait tout vrai guerrier ! Survivre à ses années de service pour mourir dans son lit ? Pouha ! C'était d'un ridicule….  
Il n'avait pas compris la première fois pourquoi Fury l'avait frappé avant de quitter la pièce.  
Pas comme si le coup de poing du Directeur avait pu lui faire mal mais son geste l'avait perturbé. Pendant quelques jours, il avait fait le gros dos, calmant ses éclats de voix et ses gestes toujours trop expansifs dans l'espoir d'amadouer un peu son amant et lui demander ce qu'il avait dit de mal.  
Fury avait refusé de lui répondre. S'il n'était pas capable de comprendre pourquoi une race qui ne vivait même pas cent ans révérait la vie et tentait de la préserver au maximum, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait là.  
L'amant du Directeur avait mal vécu la chose.  
100 ans… C'était tellement peu !!! 100 petites années, c'était à peine plus qu'un éternuement pour un ase. Alors apprendre que Fury avait dépassé la soixantaine ?  
Il avait tenté de faire bonne figure, pour que les 40 années restantes comptent.  
Fury avait éclaté de rire.  
Il était vieux, plein de cicatrices plus ou moins résorbées. Il avait plus d'ennemis que d'amis et plus de soucis que de joies dans la vie. D'ici dix ans maximum, il serait mort. Ou commencerait à perdre la carte probablement.  
Fury avait vu son amant pleurer pour la première fois.  
Les ases étaient extrêmes en tout. Le blond avait pleuré contre sa poitrine, accroché à son manteau comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Ça avait perturbé le Directeur.  
Jusque-là, il n'avait vu leur relation que comme un échange de bon procédé. Pendant que l'ase était sur terre, il avait un endroit où ce poser, le SHIELD pouvait le surveiller et ils se partageaient un peu de plaisir.  
A sa grande surprise, il avait réalisé que l'Asgardien tenait à lui, qu'il ne voyait pas simplement un type ronchon qui baisait bien et qui n'avait aucun scrupule à se faire plaisir.   
Puis il avait réalisé qu'il s'attachait progressivement à lui aussi.  
Quel idiot !  
Fury soupira lourdement.  
En dessous de la passerelle, les agents passaient et repassaient, vaquaient à leurs occupations… Il y avait tellement peu d'agents qui restaient….  
Hydra avait failli les vaporiser mais ils s'étaient accrochés.  
Il s'était fait passer pour mort avec l'aide de Natasha, du Captain et de Falcon. Hill l'avait couvert ainsi qu'un toubib qui le suivait depuis des années. Natasha, Hill et le toubib étaient ses amis depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas craints une seule seconde qu'ils l'abandonnent. Avec toutes les cachotteries qu'il avait faites, il avait été étonné que le Capitaine ne laisse pas tout tomber. Mais comme Erskine l'avait dit, le Capitaine était un homme bon, pas le Soldat parfait.  
Depuis, le SHIELD était devenu hors la loi, puis Phil était devenu le Directeur, puis lui avait rendu les clés quand il avait pu. Il était plus heureux avec une équipe avec lui qu'enterré sous les secrets internationaux à traiter avec le WSC.  
Le SHIELD renaissait lentement de ses cendres, pansait ses plaies et des jeunes grossissaient chaque jour les classes de juniors.  
Il ne restait pas beaucoup d'agents séniors mais au moins, ce qui restait du SHIELD était sain.  
Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Directeur.  
Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était au moins ça.  
Il quitta sa place sur la passerelle pour descendre jusque dans les jardins qui surplombaient les étangs. Sous les pièces d'eaux, les quais de construction des Hélicarriers n'étaient plus vides. Une nouvelle génération d'appareils était en construction mais le système de prédiction d'hostiles avait été abandonné.   
Rogers avait eu raison. Tuer quelqu'un avant même qu'il ne commette un crime juste parce qu'il était un potentiel statistique était une aberration totale.  
Quelque part, toute cette histoire lui avait foutu le coup de pied au cul qu'il aurait dû recevoir de longue date. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait pris réellement la grosse tête, c'était surtout que son devoir était tellement vaste, ses responsabilités tellement écrasantes, qu'il avait vu là quelque chose pour soulager un peu son désespoir croissant devant les charges qui étaient les siennes.  
Depuis, il avait appris à déléguer.  
Il était certes le Directeur du SHIELD mais il n'était plus seul à tout faire. Hill l'aidait bien sûr. Coulson également évidement. Stark aussi, aussi bizarre cela pouvait-il paraitre. Et Rogers.  
A eu cinq, ils parvenaient à gérer ce qui tuait lentement le Directeur depuis près de trois décennies. Enfin cinq…Six. Avec l'arrivée de Stark, il y avait eu celle de JARVIS. L'IA avait installé sa présence dans l'infra informatique du SHIELD, avant d'y clapoter allègrement des orteils.  
Au début, il avait hurlé. Mais comme l'IA envoyait Stark autant se faire foutre que lui, il en avait pris son partit. Sans compter que c'était bien pratique d'être réveillé par la voix de l'IA et non son réveil agressif avec les dernières nouvelles, d'avoir quelqu'un de poli et de pouvoir simplement demander un "JARVIS, peut-être préparer un rapport sur…" et le trouver sur son bureau moins d'une heure après.  
C'était un luxe qu'il n'abandonnerait plus pour rien au monde. Il se domestiquait.  
Et il n'en avait pas honte.

Le Directeur eut un petit rire.  
Appuyé sur la rambarde, les yeux dans le vide, il savait que son cerveau cherchait juste a s'étourdir pour repousser le manque.  
Son ase lui manquait.   
Trop…  
Tout le temps.  
Une lumière aveuglante fit s'envoler les oiseaux dans la foret derrière les étangs. Un petit malin avait trouvé intelligent d'y relâcher des poissons rouges et des carpes. A ce rythme, les Hellicarriers ne pourraient jamais décoller sans qu'ils aient des plaintes de PETA ou du poissonnier du coin.  
Bref.  
C'était le cœur soudain léger que le Directeur remonta dans son bureau.  
Il avait de longtemps montré un des nombreux passages secrets du Triskelion qui reliait directement son bureau à la forêt. Personne ne devait savoir pour leur relation.  
Si elle avait été connu à Asgard, son amant aurait probablement eut des problèmes avec son père. Il n'était pas connu pour pardonner facilement. Asgard ne pardonnait pas la déviance sexuelle. Au choix d'un partenaire plus que douteux (lui), on aurait remit aussi en question le gout de l'esthétique de son amant. A raison.  
Il n'était pas une gravure de mode en plus d'avoir un caractère de merde.  
Il était vieux, fatigué, il faisait plus que son âge, il avait un caractère a tuer une pierre, il était borné, agressif, cassant…  
Vraiment rien pour plaire.  
Alors pouvoir se bouiner contre le torse de son amant, s'y abandonner, se laisser cajoler… Parce qu'en PLUS ! Le Directeur du SHIELD était plus souvent passif qu'autre chose dans l'histoire. En même temps, avec un amant comme le sien, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?

"- Vous m'avez manqué Directeur."  
"- Sans doute moins que toi."

Fury sentit la tension quitter ses membres dès que les bras musclés par des siècles d'entrainement aux armes se refermèrent sur ses épaules.  
Il était totalement foutu.  
Il aimait cet homme plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et rien ne pourrait sans doute le faire changer d'avis.   
Au crépuscule de sa vie, le destin avait décidé de lui faire une farce cosmique en lui offrant un guerrier ase comme amour de sa vie.  
C'était aussi ridicule que pathétique.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Comme toujours, Fury prit le contrôle du baiser puis l'abandonna à son amant.  
Ils commençaient toujours comme ça. Malgré tout, Fury restait une bestiole farouche qu'il fallait amadouer. La verroterie n'y réussissait pas malgré les offrandes princières que l'ase avait pu lui faire.  
A part une dague tout à fait quelconque qu'il gardait dans sa botte, il avait refusé tout le reste. Il n'avait pas besoin d'or, de joyaux, d'armes extravagantes ou magiques comme seule la haute noblesse d'Asgard pouvait en acquérir.  
La seule présence de son amant lui suffisait.   
Ils avaient peu de temps devant eux et en avaient tous les deux affreusement conscience.  
Parfois, après des heures de passion, Fury s'excusait pour le peu qu'il avait à offrir à son amant. L'ase posait à chaque fois un doigt rendu musclé par le manche de son arme, un peu calleux mais extrêmement délié.  
Il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Les choses étaient ainsi. Il fallait en profiter au lieu de regretter.

Son manteau tomba sur le sol en même temps que le haut de son amant. Il ne savait jamais comment appeler la chose. C'était en cuir ? En tissu ? C'était si fin et si résistant en même temps…  
Le pull à col roulé du Directeur rejoint rapidement le manteau, puis les bottes des deux hommes.   
Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé du bureau.  
Fury avait depuis longtemps arrêté la vidéo de la pièce et toute la surveillance. Hors de question que ce qu'il faisait là avec son blondinet préféré soit enregistré quelque part.  
Déjà qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur lui et Hill, lui et Coulson, lui et tous les niveaux 8 et plus du SHIELD, ça allait bien les conneries.

"- Vous réfléchissez trop." Le tança gentiment l'ase avant de claquer sa fesse nue, lui arrachant un petit grondement.  
"- Tu n'as qu'à me faire penser à autre chose alors ?" 

C'était un challenge. L'ase ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à un challenge. Il descendit sur les cuisses de Fury pour le prendre entre ses lèvres.  
Le Directeur s'abandonna totalement à lui.   
Il n'y avait bien qu'avec lui de toute façon qu'il oubliait tout.  
Ce sourire, ce torse large et musclé, ses bras puissants qui pouvaient le soulever sans peine… Il ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi Phil passait des heures à baser sur les bras de Steve. Ou pourquoi Loki bavait sur ceux de Clint  
Encore un (futur) couple improbable ces deux-là. Ils en étaient encore à se tourner autour. Tant que Loki n'arrêterait pas définitivement de jouer les vilains, Fury savait que Clint lui fermerait sa porte. Mais que le jotun rende les clés et le Directeur était sûr que les deux hommes ne se lâcheraient plus d'une semaine.  
Il comprenait.  
Et ces bras qui vous serraient comme si vous étiez à la fois fragile, important et avec une réelle valeur…C'était quelque chose que Fury n'avait jamais connu avant.  
Il comptait pour son ase. Vraiment.

"- Vous pensez encore !!"  
"- Désolé. Je suis de mauvaise compagnie ce soir. Et pourtant tu m'as manqué." Il en avait la voix un peu rauque, chargée d'une émotion qu'il n'aimait pas laisser voir.

L'ase remonta sur lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids plus que conséquent.  
Il caressa la joue du Directeur. Toujours il prenait bien soin de ne pas toucher ses cicatrices. Il savait qu'elles lui faisaient toujours mal. Comme il était le seul à savoir exactement comment il les avaient eus.   
Comment il avait donné sa confiance et comment elle avait été bafouée, foulée au pied et déchiquetée.  
Encore.  
Et après, on s'étonnait que le Directeur présente un extérieur froid, distant et presque cruel. Qu'on s'interroge un peu sur ce qui l'avait conduit là avant de lui reprocher de se protéger.  
L'ase reprit ses lèvres avec tendresse.  
Il était le seul avait eu le courage de passer les barrières de froideurs et de mépris. Il était le seul qui avait eu le cran de le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il le menaçait des pires atrocités.  
Comme il était le seul à savoir ce que Nick faisait en silence pour ses hommes. Il était dur oui. Mais il prenait soin de ses gamins comme il les appelait. Pour ça, Coulson et lui étaient du même bois. Ils prenaient soin des leurs.  
Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Directeur avait créé les Avengers autours de Phil, pour Phil. Il savait que les Avengers auraient besoin d'une main à la fois ferme mais apaisante. Alors il leur avait donné l'agent Coulson.

"- Vous pensez à Coulson."

Cela amena un petit sourire sur les lèvres pleines du Directeur.

"- Comment le sais-tu ?"  
"- Vous avez toujours cet infime rictus quand vous pensez à lui. Et votre regard s'adoucit."  
"- Il est comme un frère pour moi."  
"- Je ne suis pas jaloux."

L'ase n'avait aucune raison de l'être de toute façon. Il avait un grand respect pour l'humain depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré au nouveau Mexique.  
Il embrassa encore une fois son amant, bien décidé à faire disparaitre les rides d'inquiétude et de fatigue de son visage.  
Ses mains partirent à l'aventure sur son torse. Comme souvent, il traçait quelques cicatrices du bout des doigts. Il y avait longtemps qu'il savait quelles étaient celles qui le faisaient toujours souffrir et celles qui l'excitaient. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la gorge du Directeur pour prendre le temps de lui faire un magnifique suçon. Personne ne le verrait bien sûr, à cause de sa carnation. Mais quelle importance ? Lui saurait qu'il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait n'est-ce pas ?  
Ils roulèrent sur le large canapé jusqu’à tomber sur l'épais tapis.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière.   
Cette fois, c'était Fury qui avait le dessus. Il se redressa, arquant les reins contre la virilité de son sculptural amant. Les mains de l'ase glissèrent de son torse couturé de cicatrices sur son ventre autrefois dur comme de la pierre mais que les années seules avaient chargés d'un peu de temps. Il n'était pas gras, mais à soixante ans passé, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il commence à avoir des poignées d'amour et que ses abdos se relâchent quelques peux. L'ase trouvait ca adorable même si ça le faisait marmotter avec irritation. Il avait rajouté deux heures de gym à son programme de la semaine d'ailleurs. Sans succès. L'âge était un sculpteur que même le plus obstiné des athlètes ne pouvait vaincre.  
Les mains de l'ase glissèrent sur le ventre de l'humain, puis sur ses cuisses. Le Directeur prit le temps de se préparer pendant que son amant lui murmurait quelques mots d'amour dans sa langue. Nick n'en disait rien mais il avait pris le temps d'apprendre le Norrois ancien. Il ne comprenait pas tout bien sûr, mais assez pour qu'aucun d'eux ne soit embarrassé par ces débordements d'affection bien peu viril.  
Il s'empala lentement sur le membre de son amant sans se laisser ralentir par la douleur légère. Il aimait ça.   
Le Directeur avait appris depuis longtemps qu'un corps mort ne ressent plus la moindre douleur. Un cœur mort non plus.  
Il aimait cette douleur du corps lorsque son amant le possédait lentement;  
Il aimait cette douleur du cœur lorsque son amant lui murmurait en ase qu'il l'aimait et n'aimerait jamais que lui. Que même lorsqu'il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, que lorsque le SHIELD lui-même ne serait plus qu'un idéal enfuit dans les brumes d'un passé révolu, il se souviendrait encore du digne Directeur du SHIELD qui avait toujours fait passer son devoir avant sa vie.  
Alors Fury souffrait de recevoir le membre de son amant avant que le plaisir ne le fasse gémir.  
Alors Fury souffrait de savoir qu'il le blesserait par sa mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le soulager avant qu'il ne parvienne à lui dire enfin, dans les brumes de la passion, qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi.

La tête renvoyée en arrière, les corps luisant de sueur, Nick Fury arpentait la colonne de chair qui l'enclouait sur son amant avec un abandon qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec aucun autre.  
A chaque étreinte, un petit souffle heurté lui échappait. Les mains de l'ase sur ses cuisses allaient laisser des bleus mais une fois encore, il aimait ça.  
Le plaisir montait lentement à mesure que le membre en lui heurtait sa prostate et que de petits hoquets d'encouragement s'arrachaient à la gorge de son amant.

"- HE NICKY VOUS HOPUTAINDEBORDELDEMERDE !!!!"

Fury s'immobilisa brusquement. Immédiatement, l'ase se redressa pour protéger son amant de la vue des intrus qui venaient d'entrer.  
Stark les observaient, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités pendant une seconde avant de lâcher un bruit de dégout.

"- Yurk !!! Mais c'est comme si j'étais tombé sur mon père en train de se taper la bonne !!! Ho…Attendez."

L'ingénieur se prit plein de baffe sur le crane.  
Ecarlate, Steve tentait de mettre tout le monde dehors en bafouillant qu'ils étaient désolés, qu'ils auraient dû frapper et que holala, quand même !!!  
Clint semblait catatonique, Natasha imperturbable comme toujours même si le Directeur ne manqua pas le regard appréciatif dont elle engloba le couple. Elle sortit tranquillement en prenant son portable, sans doute pour prévenir quelqu'un.   
Banner eut un petit sourire d'excuse, remonta ses lunettes, puis entraina Stark avec lui, les joues roses.  
Ne resta finalement plus dans le bureau que Thor et lui.  
Et son amant.  
Le prince semblait hésiter à fondre en larmes.

"- F…Fandral ?"

Le guerrier libéra gentiment le Directeur de sa présence. Nick tendit le bras pour attraper son manteau et s'en couvrir sommairement, remerciant tous les dieux des neufs royaumes pour sa carnation qui le garantissait aussi bien des suçons que d'avoir les joues écarlates.

"- Fandral ???" Répéta le prince. "Toi et…le Directeur ? Mais….pourquoi ??? je veux dire.."

Le guerrier se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. 

"- Mon prince, quand deux adultes s'aiment d'amour tendre, ils se font des câlins spéciaux et…"  
"- FANDRAL ARNASON !!!" Le guerrier ne tressaillit même pas " Depuis quand dure cette mésalliance ?? C'est une honte ! Nicolas Fury, comment pouvez accepter cette…Cette…" Le prince n'en trouvait même plus ses mots.

Il lâcha un son dégouté.  
Le directeur finit de récupérer ses vêtements. Très digne, il toisa le prince longuement.

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes histoires de fesses te concernent."  
"- C'EST UNE HONTE !! Quand Odin va…"  
"- Mais il sait !" S'emporta brutalement Fandral.

Thor faillit en tomber à la renverse. Son père savait et ne disait rien ? 

"- Quoi ?"

Fandral détourna les yeux, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

"- Quand…La première fois que je suis venu voir le Directeur, j'étais avec toi, mon prince. Je…l'ai trouvé très intéressant. J'ai demandé à Heimdall de me laisser retourner sur Midgar quelques jours plus tard. Je me suis fait jeter, mais je me suis accroché. Odin m'a convoqué à mon retour. Du moment que personne de la cours ne sait, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Comment pourrais-je utiliser le Bifrost librement autrement ?"

Thor n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'est ce qui poussait son père à une telle générosité ? Mais son père était étrange depuis quelques temps. Avant, jamais il ne l'aurait libéré du poids de son rôle d'héritier déjà. Rétrospectivement, il trouvait ca bizarre.

"- Fandral… Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Honnêtement ? Toi qui aime tant les femmes et lui c'est…. Pardonnez-moi Fury, mais…"  
"- C'est tout excusé.

Fandral se força au calme.

"- Mon prince…..Thor, s'il te plait. Tu ne vois que la surface des choses. Tu vois un vieil humain ronchon, je vois un homme qui à donner sa vie à sa planète. Tu vois un vieux type qui s'affaiblit, mais je vois un guerrier qui a risqué sa vie si souvent que les cicatrices qui le couvrent sont comme des médailles à elles seules. Tu le vois cruel et sans cœur, je le vois capable des plus difficiles sacrifices et toujours prêt à prendre soin des siens. Tu ne connais que le Directeur du SHIELD, mon prince. Quelques-uns connaissent Nick Fury, mais je suis le seul à connaitre, à avoir cherché à connaitre Nicholas." Il passa un bras autour de la taille du Directeur. Nick avait passé son manteau sur ses épaules puisque Fandral n'avait pas fait un geste pour s'habiller. "Je vais le perdre dans quelques années à peine, Thor. Je sais que je ne retrouverais jamais un homme comme lui. Je ne retrouverai jamais quelqu'un qui est tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché chez une compagne ou un compagnon, peu importe. Il est droit, digne, intelligent, un peu railleur, ronchon certes, mal luné, borné, facilement emporté. Mais quand je suis avec lui, je n'ai droit qu'à des mots doux, des caresses et tout ce qu'il ne peut jamais montrer et donner aux autres. D'ici dix ans, il sera mort, Thor. Parce que les humains ne vivent pas vieux. Toi aussi tu souffriras quand tu perdras Jane. Mais tu as encore du temps devant toi. Le nôtre est très limité. Alors même si tu ne comprends pas mon prince. Au nom de notre amitié, ne dis rien. S'il te plait."

Nick avait attiré Fandral contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer quelques mots doux à l'oreille pour le calmer et le consoler. Peu importait que Thor le voit autrement que comme un salaud sans cœur. Là, Fandral avait besoin de son soutient. L'ase enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'humain. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer devoir le quitter maintenant. Ils avaient si peu de temps devant eux…..  
S'il devait le perdre maintenant, il en serait malade.  
Thor finit par lâcher l'affaire. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était évident. Comment pouvait-on s'attacher à un mortel comme le Directeur ?  
Un peu dégouté quand même, il finit par accepter.

"- Je ne dirais rien à Asgard." 

C'était tout ce que voulait Fandral.

"- Merci mon prince."  
"- Mais tu quitteras mon service"  
"- THOR !!!"  
"- Silence, Directeur Fury. Je ne peux avoir une telle mésalliance dans mon entourage."

Fandral s'était crispé dans les bras du Directeur. Thor lui demandait de faire un choix. Il n'était finalement pas très compliqué.

"- …..Puis-je rester sur Midgar Directeur Fury ?"

Thor en resta les bras ballant. Fandral choisissait son humain plutôt que sa charge et Asgard ? C'était incompréhensible.  
Le Directeur lui caressa la joue, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il était désolé qu'il ait ce choix à faire. S'il avait été plus jeune, il l'aurait poussé à partir, à être raisonnable. Mais au crépuscule de sa vie, il n'avait plus envie de l'être. Il voulait être un peu égoïste.   
Et un peu heureux.

"- Je ferais un peu de place dans ma penderie." Sourit le Directeur.

Thor lâcha l'affaire, dépité. C'était trop pour lui.

De l'autre côté des caméras de surveillance réactivés, Tony n'en finissait pas de faire des bruits et de prendre des poses tragiques.

"- Tony ! Ça suffit !"  
"- Mais quoi !!! Va falloir que je me lave les yeux à l'acide de batterie là !!! Tu te rends pas compte Brucey ! Fury quoi !!! Fury qui a une vie sexuelle ! Ça va être quoi la prochaine ? Steve ??"

Le capitaine rougit affreusement.

"- Quoi ??? Stevy ??? Toi aussi ??? Hooooo on peut plus faire confiance à personne. Tous mes repères moraux sont en train de voler en éclat."  
"- Tes quoi ?" Clint était incrédule.  
"- Silence la réaction. Retourne jouer avec son zoophile toi."  
"- LOKI EST PAS COMME CA !"  
"- Hooo, mais qui a dit que je parlais de lui ?"  
"- Tony…"  
"- MAMAN !!! J'ai peur ! y a Médor qui va me taper!!!" Se moqua Tony en sautant littéralement dans les bras de Steve.

Coulson commença à sortir son taser.

"- Si vous ne vous calmer pas, Stark, papa ca sévir.

Tony observa l'agent et le capitaine une seconde avant qu'un immense sourire ne monte à ses lèvres.

"- Hooooo c'est chouuuuu !!! Et moi qui croyait que le violoncelliste était Clint."  
"- Pardon ?"  
"- Violoncelliste, archer, c'est pareil non ?"  
"- Dites…On vous entendant de mon bureau." Pesta soudain Fury qui tenait toujours étroitement serré contre lui son ase qui le fixait avec une tendresse évidente dans les yeux.  
"- Papy est en colère.  
"- Stark, la ferme."  
"- Papaaaa !!!"  
"- Stark…" Coulson retira la sécurité du taser.  
"- Ok, je la ferme."

Fury foudroya ses Avengers du regard. Thor était repartit, sans doute pour régler ses comptes avec son père.

"- Quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à dire ?"

Tony leva les mains, la bouche fermée, mais son sourire immense parlait pour lui.  
Natasha et Clint haussèrent les épaules, Steve secoua la tête, les joues très roses, Bruce s'en foutait et Coulson était visiblement très content.  
Un Nick Fury content était un Nick Fury qui terrorisait moins les agents. Donc moins de paperasse.  
Tout ce qui diminuait la paperasse était bon à prendre.  
Fandral embrassa Nick sur la joue. L'œil froid du Directeur s'adoucit visiblement.  
Un jour, il arriverait à faire se rencontre les Avengers et Nicolas. Un jour, il n'y aurait plus que lui pour voir qui était vraiment le Directeur du SHIELD.

"- Je vous aime Nicolas Fury." Murmura l'ase trop bas pour que les autres l'entendent.

Nick ne répondit pas, mais resserra un peu sa prise sur la taille de son amant…Son compagnon maintenant puisqu'ils allaient s'installer ensemble.  
Finalement, il mourrait heureux.  
C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré.


End file.
